


Stupid In Love

by LazyGaySnake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romance, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGaySnake/pseuds/LazyGaySnake
Summary: That feeling when you walk in on your best bro when you shouldn't have and now you've caught feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for months??? It was almost done but I somehow never finished it?? I don't know why I never posted it until now and why I never finished it before but yeah here it is. This is probably the most sexual thing I have written, which is weird cause that's not really my thing. You're not gonna get any porn btw, just implied stuff here and there.  
> Anyways that's all I had to say, hope you enjoy  
> xx

A week has passed since what Lance had grown to call, “The Incident”, happened. 

He had just finished with his classes for the day and headed towards his and Keith’s shared dorm room. The plan was: get home, eat, fuck with Keith, chill out.  
What he didn’t know was that Keith had already started with the fucking part, quite literally, getting all hot and steamy with his right hand. So, upon opening the door he witnessed Keith, looking very…erotic. Eyes closed, face flushed and a series of groans coming out of his mouth, had a strange effect on Lance to say the least. 

He forgot how to breathe for a bit and only remembered it was a thing when his little friend started to wake up from its slumber. What the actual fuck? Why was he getting a boner while creeping on Keith jerking off? It’s okay isn’t it? It’s fine, he just got a little excited, anyone would, he hadn’t gotten laid in a while. He slowly closed the door, somehow managing to get unnoticed by Keith the whole time.

 

And that was the beginning of Lance’s demise. It’s been a week and he hasn’t been able to get Keith out of his head. Not just his blushing face and rhythmic moans, but just Keith, in general. He often finds himself staring at him in class these days. Admiring his pretty face, his plump lips, his gorgeous body, his eyes- No! Stop that! Lance was losing his mind, and the fucker didn’t even notice him come in back then. He doesn’t have to deal with this shit. He’s just sitting there, being perfect.

He needed to talk to someone, he needed to let this out or he was gonna burst. But who? All of their friends are either incompetent or just assholes. 

Pidge? Pidge was no good, she’d just laugh in his face and go blabber everything off to Keith and everyone else she knows for that matter. 

Shiro? Nah, he would just get a sympathetic look, followed by a lesson about why voyeurism is wrong.

Hunk? Hunk was too innocent, he’d turn into a blushing mess and be of no help at all.

Only one was left. Was he really going to vent about this to Allura? Yes he was. Is she going to laugh in his face? Definitely. Will she be of any help? Probably.

 

 

Lance was about to cry as he was sitting on Allura’s bed, mug of hot cocoa in hand and her, sitting across from him shrieking like a hyena.

“Really? Allura please, it can’t be that funny. I’m seriously opening up to you here, I need help”

Some more laughing, and Allura attempting and failing to calm herself down, she was finally ready to talk.

“I’m sorry Lance, but seriously, it’s hilarious. You walked in on every single one of us jerking off, myself included and you didn’t think anything of it. You walk in on Keith and you start losing your mind. There really isn’t much to talk about” she took a sip of her drink.

“I know! But, but why now? Why Keith? This is all so sudden!” Allura snorted in her drink, threatening another laughing fit.

“If you start laughing again, I swear to god, I will chuck this at you” he said, holding up his mug.

“Alright, but are you seriously telling me you weren’t aware of your own crush on Keith for the past two years?”

“What?! I don’t have a crush on Keith! I never did! I think, at least.” He groaned, hiding behind his drink.

“Lance, your crush on Keith has been obvious to everyone, except Keith and you apparently. How far in Narnia are you? This comes as sudden to you because, walking in on him wanking made you too aware of him but you’ve always been staring at him, you’ve always had your hands all over him for no reason, you always smile at him like a lovesick puppy, you just weren’t aware of it, before your dick woke up”

“Alluraaaaa! What do I do?” he whined

“It’s quite simple really. Ask him out. The affection is mutual, if you were wondering.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? He’s single, you’re single, he likes you, you like him? It’s perfect!”

“No, you don’t understand, it’s Keith.”

“You are making sense, how exactly right now?”

“I just can’t Allura! It’s Keith and his dumb mullet and he probably doesn’t even like me and we room together… I don’t want something to go wrong. I couldn’t bear to lose him.” He whispered the last part

“Lance…” Allura put her drink down as she went over next to Lance, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

“You won’t lose him. He feels the same, I’m sure of it. You guys love each other too much for anything to turn out badly. Where did all that confidence of yours go to?”

“Keith’s dick ate it.” At that, Allura’s face scrunched up attempting to hold her laughter in.

“You can laugh” Lance sighed and the hyena shrieking started, yet again.

 

 

In the end Allura just ended up telling him what he already knew (and what he didn’t want to know) and thus he ended up with his mind still full of Keith (possibly even more than before) and more unresolved sexual tension.

He jumped upon entering the bedroom, seeing Keith shirtless, on the bed, writing an essay. 

He turned from his work to look at lance, frown lines on his forehead laced with confusion.  
“What’s up with you these days? You’re so jumpy”

“What? I am? Didn’t notice, haha… Maybe I had too much coffee?” one more suspicious look later he turned back around to continue his work

“Alright, but if that’s really the case you should cut down on the coffee”

“Yeah… I’ll- do that” he said before he scurried into the bathroom. 

What the hell was happening?! He’s seen Keith shirtless before, and sure, it always made him feel strange tingles, but he never freaked out like this!

He decided to take a shower (definitely not thinking of Keith’s flushed face, no) and figure out how to deal with this crush later.

 

Later came and Lance still hasn’t decided if he should act on his feelings. Sure, logical decision would be to ask him out or randomly kiss him or something but, Lance was scared. It was different with Keith, it was always different with Keith. He liked what they already had, it was calm, yet euphoric at the same time. He never really found himself wishing for more, until now. He didn’t want to ruin what they had, he didn’t want to risk it. He felt at home with Keith, he didn’t want to lose that home. He didn’t want to lose yet he wanted more out of it, he craved it. He craved to feel complete. It was as if only Keith could make him feel this and maybe only Keith could.

 

 

It was the Friday night and Friday night meant pizza, beer, cheesy movies and stupid games.

They would always get together at Shiro’s place, since Shiro actually had his own place and not a cramped college dorm room, sized like a walk in closet with a vibe of a prison cell.

Now, Lance knew Allura could be an asshole, what he didn’t know was she could be this much of an asshole. Why would she choose to tell Pidge of all people?  
Pidge didn’t exactly confront him about the issue but he knows. She’s been giving him weird looks and wiggling her brows whenever he looks at them. Also, she suddenly got whiny about wanting to cuddle with Hunk because he was squishy and pushed Lance onto the couch, right next to Keith.

So now he was stuck with half of Keith’s body over his, and Allura and Pidge giggling and giving him looks, instead of actually watching the movie.

During that whole time, Keith didn’t notice shit. He’s just sleepily staring at the screen, using Lance as a pillow. Damn him and his pretty eyes and those lips, which were currently wrapped around the rim of a beer bottle, which he desperately wanted to kiss. He was too pretty to get mad at. 

About half way through the movie, Lance went “fuck it” and gave himself enough freedom to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and snuggle into his neck. At which point the sounds of “awwww” and “ooooohhh” could be heard from across the room. Those two were really asking for their teeth busted out weren’t they?

 

After the movie, Finding Nemo, ended and Hunk was left in tears out of, to the others, unknown reasons, it was time for a stupid game. They were stuffed with pizza and considerably intoxicated, so what game will make you regret your life choices better than truth or dare?

“Alright who goes first” said Pidge, who was attempting to juggle a beer bottle, oh my god put that down.

“I say, Hunk should go first, we should start lightly” chimed Allura.

“Was that supposed to be an insult?” he said, taking the bottle from Pidge’s hands.

“Pidge. Truth or dare?”

“Dare. I’m not a pussy.”

“Alright, go to the kitchen and eat a spoonful of wasabi” Hunk grinned

“Motherfucker! Are you out to kill me?” the thing about Pidge was, she couldn’t stand spicy food. 

Everyone went to the kitchen after Pidge, watching as she downed a spoonful of wasabi and proceeded to cry and cough in agony. Some more tears, coughing, and couple more funny rounds later it was time for Pidge to spin the bottle.

“Keith. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare I guess” he shrugged

“I dare you to sit in Lance’s lap for the rest of the game” she smirked.

“Okay? I was basically in his lap during the entire movie, I don’t get what’s the big deal, unless you wanna make his legs fall asleep.” And with that, Keith settled in Lance’s lap, completely oblivious to the fact that Lance had already been fighting a boner for quite a while. 

Lance was going to kick some serious Pidge ass, he decided. 

Ten minutes later, Lance was seriously just about done with Keith shifting in his lap trying to get comfortable. He honestly doesn’t even care, if he gets too excited he’ll blame it on the friction. Luckily, Allura came to his aid, at least that’s what he thought, by spinning the bottle.

“Lance. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare” he said without thinking, anything to get Keith off of his lap before shit goes down.

“I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven, with Keith.” It was a good moment for Lance’s jaw to drop. Were those two actually serious? First sit on his lap, now this?! It’s okay, it’s fine, they didn’t actually had to do anything. Just don’t pick the-

“And you gotta do it in the closet, ironically” she grinned. 

Lance used the chance he got when Keith nonchalantly stood up and headed towards the closet to flip Allura off.

It can’t be that bad, he thought. 

It was bad, it was horrible. This closet was not made for two people to stand in.  
In the darkness he could barely see the outlines of Keith’s features. But with lack of sight he felt so many other things. He felt Keith’s hot breath tickling his neck, making the hairs on his neck stand up. He felt the heat radiating off of his body, making his breathing difficult. He felt the quick, steady beat of Keith’s heart pressed against his chest. He felt him take in a sharp breath and-  
Wait a second. Are those hands? Are hands wrapping around Lance’s torso now? What is Keith doing? 

Keith pressed his forehead onto Lance’s and touched their noses together into an Eskimo kiss. Lance felt a heartbeat speed up, he wasn’t sure if it was his or Keith’s though. Probably both. 

“Lance.” He felt Keith whisper against his lips, so close to him, so close to tasting him. He felt his heart clench in his chest and his insides churn. He took a deep breath but his lungs weren’t wide enough.

He was about to lift his hand up into Keith’s hair when the closet door flew open, letting the light in, making his eyes hurt. Couple of seconds later, when his eyes got used to the light, he saw Keith leaving the closet, followed by Allura’s confused face. He wanted to collapse.

Keith had already made his way back to the others and took his spot on the floor. Lance, on the other hand wasn’t in the mood for games and thus dragged Allura off to the kitchen. He got into a coughing fit after downing a glass of water too quickly, although in this situation whiskey might have been more appropriate.

Allura smacked his back couple of time, to help calm the cough.

“Hey, are you alright, what happened in there?” she whispered.

“I hate you” he finally croaked out after recovering from his cough.

“What happened?”

“He was about to kiss me Allura! He pressed himself flush against me, I could feel our heartbeats merge I could feel his breath mixing with mine. It felt like a heart attack, in the best way possible.” He breathed out, and then he started laughing. He felt so euphoric yet so weak at the same time. It felt amazing. It was like a drug and he craved more.

“Are you kidding me?! Allura you fucking dumbass you couldn’t have waited one more fucking minute to open that fucking door! I want to pull my hair out.” She groaned.

“I’m sorry Lance, I made you do this, I should’ve left you in there until you came out on your own” she sighed.

“It’s alright. I mean I really wanted to snog Keith in Shiro’s dark, tiny closet, but there will be other opportunities. At least I know one thing for sure now” he grinned.

“Ooooh? And what is that?” 

“I fell, hard” 

 

 

Should he bring it up? It’s been a day since Keith had almost snogged him in Shiro’s closet and neither of them said anything about it.

Lance was itching to know if it actually meant something. Anyone sane would’ve assumed it did, but this was Keith, you never know with Keith. Keith’s playful moments were rare, but god knows he liked messing with Lance more than anything.

He sighed, throwing his body face first onto the bed. Should he try screaming into the pillow? Will that relieve his frustrations? Couldn’t hurt to try, right?

Lance sat up quickly as a crash was heard from the bathroom. He ran towards the bathroom door only to collide with Keith who was, dripping wet, towel around his hips laying so low, so deliciously close to his- No. Lance, stop that. 

Another thing Lance happened to notice was that upon colliding, they both fell over and Keith was now straddling him, more precisely, groaning as he lifted himself up so it looks like he was pinning Lance down.

Lance gulped. Keith was on top of him, Keith’s face was in his face, Keith’s breath on his skin, Keith’s bare ass on his- Lance! Stop right there, again. At this point he was pretty sure his heart was gonna grow legs and escape from his chest. No heart would deal with his bullshit.

“Lance what the fuck?”

“I was about to ask you the same question. I heard a crash from the bathroom and ran over to see if you were okay. Seems like I was worried for nothing”

“The crash was me almost breaking my spine to see what your chicken screaming was about. I thought you were being murdered!” 

Okay Keith seriously needed to stop breathing in Lance’s face, he didn’t need another awkward boner situation.

“I wouldn’t scream if a psychotic killer broke into our room. I would bravely fight him off and save your ass like a knight in the shining armor that I am” he grinned.

“Yeah, right. Say that when you don’t sneak into my bed in the middle of the night, crying, after the next horror movie we watch.” He smirked, shifting atop Lance’s crotch for a moment before finally standing up. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to continue my shower.” Lance was just about to break down when Keith stuck his head out the bathroom door.

“And Lance, next time something is bothering you, you can talk to me, okay?” his voice gentle, eyes focused on Lance, loving. “Better alternative to cosplaying a dying chicken” he grinned. 

And count on Keith to ruin the moment. 

On another hand, what the hell was that? He didn’t need to do a little shimmie atop Lance’s dick to get up? That smug face he had on at a time sure as hell wasn’t helping Lance’s awkward boner situation. Lance groaned as he threw himself on the bed once more. Damn Keith, damn his pretty face, damn his sexy smile. Lance wasn’t sure his heart was gonna survive another one of these episodes.

 

 

Who the fuck is that guy? Who is he to get so close to Keith? Aye! Hands off! Who gave him the permission to touch Keith’s hair? Only Lance can play with the stupid mullet. This guy looks like a total douche, bet he’s just pretending to be nice. Lance didn’t trust him.

“-so yeah we were wondering if you and Keith are coming along too? Lance? Lance, are you even listening to me?”

He was woken up from his fantasies about strangling the handsome stranger by a smack across his head.

“Ouch! What the hell Pidge?” he rubbed the pained spot.

“I was asking whether you and Keith want to go to a sleepover by the lake on Saturday with us, but you were too busy glaring holes through that guy’s skull” 

“Who even is he? Since when does Keith have friends, other than us?”

“That’s Mark. He’s in the study group with Keith and me” 

“You guys have a study group?”

“Yes Lance. We’re in college, some of us actually study. There’s no reason to be jealous by the way, they’re not even that close.”

“He’s touching the mullet! Only I can touch the mullet!”

“Correction, only you and Shiro can touch the mullet, but yeah it is strange. He doesn’t usually let people touch him so casually”

And suddenly two little hands were squishing his face.

“Don’t worry, he wouldn’t choose some random guy over you. Plus, you’ll get wrinkles if you frown so much”

“Thanks Pidge” he smiled.

“Anytime buddy! I gotta go now, I’m late for class”

He decided, he was gonna do it on the lake in two days. No more hesitating, or Keith really will get taken away. By this Mark guy or someone else.

 

 

“Okay what the hell is he doing here?!” Lance whisper-yelled to Shiro.

“Lance, don’t be rude. We never said people outside the group weren’t allowed to come, he’s Keith’s friend.”

“But-“  
“No buts, be nice” Shiro ruffled his hair.

Hell no, no way. This guy is about to steal Keith from him, not that he was Lance’s in the first place but still. He’s not gonna play nice with a rival for Keith’s heart. Wow. What are you Lance? The knight of Camelot fighting for the honour of your maiden? 

The night went on. Keith was still way too touchy-feely with that Mark guy for Lance’s liking. So while the others were having fun telling funny stories by the campfire, Lance was sitting by the shore, drowning his sorrows in cheap beer.

What did that guy have that Lance’s didn’t? He wasn’t even good looking. They have been best friends for two years now, does that mean nothing to Keith? Friends, that’s all they ever were, that’s all they ever will be. Lance sighed. His thoughts were like that but he couldn’t suppress the tiny slither of hope that nested in his heart, the memory of their almost kiss wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t help imagining Keith’s arms in his hair, they mouths molding together, swallowing each other’s breath. He wanted to wake up snuggled up with each other, to see Keith’s drooling face first thing in the morning. 

You know what? Fuck it. Fuck everything. He was gonna tell Keith how he felt and he was gonna tell him now.

He climbed up to the campfire only to see that Keith was gone, and so was Mark.

“Where’s Keith?”

“He went off somewhere with Mark. Why?” said Shiro.

He felt his blood boil. Of course, of course this was happening, now of all times. Calm down Lance, calm down, maybe they just went off to talk (yeah, like that would ever happen). 

Pidge and Alllura immediately gave him a worried look as if to say “Go, but don’t do anything stupid”.

 

He was gonna do something stupid alright.

He went into the woods only to see Keith and Mark behind the nearest tree. Keith’s arms swung around Mark’s neck, Mark’s hands in Keith’s hair, their mouths smacking against each other, only separating for air every now and then, 

It happened, he was too late. He couldn’t do anything to stop it now. Sure, he could go in there and beat the living shit out of the guy but he can’t afford to be hated by Keith now. He was stupid to ever think they could be something more. He was stupid to think that the thing at Shiro’s ever meant something more. Some random guy comes in and swoops him off his feet, if he ever liked Lance even a little bit, that wouldn’t have happened. At least he didn’t embarrass himself. Suddenly, this trip wasn’t really fun anymore. Not that it ever has been.

He trotted back to the campfire and into his tent, ignoring the worried looks he was getting from his friends. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to sleep this feeling off. He just wanted his heart to stop clenching. Tomorrow, he would wake up, hung over, with a headache and he’ll forget about Keith and about Mark and about the kiss that he should’ve shared with Keith instead.

 

 

He never did forget. Soon after, Keith and Mark announced that they had started dating and Mark was let into the group. Turns out you can’t sleep off heartbreak, especially when it comes back to haunt you, every single day.

Keith talked about wanting to move into Mark’s dorm room, since he didn’t have a roommate, but not being able until the end of the school year. Lance told him it was okay, when it wasn’t. He smiled, when he wanted to cry. He kept quiet, when he wanted to yell and scream break everything in his path. 

That evening he went to Allura. She held him as he cried, she stroked his hair, telling him it was okay, when it wasn’t. After some time she called in Hunk and Pidge and they snuggled Lance until he felt a bit better. They ordered pizza and watched a movie, Lance was actually able to forget about his heartbreak for a bit. That night Allura asked him if he wanted to stay the night at her room, he refused, said he was feeling better. He really was, until he got to their room’s door. He heard the bed creaking, he heard Keith crying out Mark’s name, he heard small rhythmic moans leaving Keith’s mouth and suddenly he didn’t want to hear anything anymore. He felt like air was knocked out of his lungs. He felt like his heart was slowly being dissected with a jagged knife. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. 

He ended up going back to Allura, crying again, having her run her fingers through his hair, shushing him, like a mother calming her child down after a nightmare. Only this nightmare was Lance’s reality.

 

Lance went on like this, pretending everything was fine, smiling not to let Keith realize. He didn’t want Keith’s pity. He didn’t want him to feel guilty. If he couldn’t have Keith as anything more, he’ll have him as a friend. That was enough, that should’ve been enough. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing into his pillow every time Keith didn’t return to their room in the evening. He couldn’t stop himself from remembering Keith in his arms at their Friday gatherings, now Mark took his spot. He can’t help remembering those seven minutes in heaven. Keith’s body flushed against his, their lips barely apart, crushing weight in his chest, making him crave for the taste of Keith’s lips. Now, his chest is being crushed by an entirely different force. Memories of Keith crying out another’s name, Keith kissing another, holding another. Since when was love this painful? Since when did it literally take your breath away and churn your insides in the worst ways possible? He needed to get drunk, he didn’t see another way he could stop crying himself to sleep every night.

 

 

Lance’s prayers have been answered and an opportunity to get drunk without looking like a sad old man at a bar presented itself. One of the seniors was throwing this gigantic party as a goodbye to college life and welcome to the misery of adulthood. Perfect, not only could he get wasted and forget about Keith’s stupid beautiful face, he could also maybe, probably, possibly, definitely bust out one of Mark’s teeth and blame it on his drunken haze later.

He was alone in his room, again, due to Keith spending excessive amounts of time with captain shithead, when he heard a knock on his door.

“It’s open!” upon hearing that Allura entered the room.

“Hey there buddy! How you holdin’ up?” she nudged his legs as a sign for him to move over and let her sit next to him on the bed.

“Shittely, which has been my default state of being these days” he sighed, sinking further into his pillow.

“You sure you’ll be okay to go to the party?” 

“Of course. Perfect excuse to get wasted without seeming pathetic.” 

“Lance, I’ve been thinking. What if I told you I had a plan to try and end your misery?” 

“I’m listening.”

“Well, Keith likes Mark-“

“Yes thanks Allura, I gathered that much” he interrupted her.

“Listen to me you wank stain” she smacked him across the head. “Keith likes Mark but he loves you. So, the only thing we need to do is show him that he made a mistake.”

“Loves me? Allura I’m pretty sure if he loved me I wouldn’t be here feeling sorry for myself, missing classes and crying myself to sleep every night. Love sucks.” 

She lowered Lance’s head into her lap and began stroking his hair.

“When you played seven minutes in heaven, do you really think that meant nothing to him? Keith loves fucking with you but not when it comes to these things. Something happened, I don’t know what but I know Keith doesn’t love Mark. Just ask Pidge, they’re basically third-wheeling them all the time.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact he’s dating another guy Allura, just like that, so easily. How do I know I was ever anything more than a friend to him?”

“Well, that’s where my plan comes in. How about, instead of you sitting in the corner, drowning shots and feeling sorry for yourself at that party, we make you look irresistible.” She smirked 

“Drunk Keith, hot you, perfect combination. He’ll see what he’s been missing out on and fly right into your arms!”

“If only it were that easy” he chuckled sadly.

“It is easy, you two are just making it complicated, so us, as your friends have taken it upon ourselves to stop your stupid asses from being stupid”

“Us?” so perfectly timed that it was almost scary at that exact moment, the door opened to reveal Nyma, Lance’s high school ex.

“Yo~” she gave a salute. 

“What the hell is she doing here?!” Lance’s jaw dropped. He hasn’t seen Nyma since he left for university. They dated briefly in third year of high school but didn’t work out. They were cool though and went back to being friends without any awkwardness.

“I just transferred here~” she chimed.

“I ran into Allura and she told me about your little miserable ass sitting around, drowning your sorrows in cheap beer and your own tears so I offered to help out.”

“Guys, if Keith really liked me you wouldn’t need to make me look extra hot for him to attack me while drunk. Pretty sure he’d do it with me looking the way I am.” That sounded way more arrogant than he had meant it to be.

“Woah! Mister Confident is back isn’t he? Thought he was dead for a while there” Allura grinned.

“No, I’m just saying that you two doing a makeover won’t do much.”

“Such an amateur” sighed Nyma, shaking her head. “He obviously has enough self-control with regular Lance thus we have to make you an extra spicy Lance to make Keith forget about that Mark guy’s existence”

 

“Okay so what were you beauty magicians planning to do?” he gave them a skeptical look.

Lance swore he could see glint in their eyes as they looked at each other. He was, to be completely honest, quite scared.

An hour and a half later after the girls finally finished his hair and makeup and his face felt about 3kg heavier, they were busy rummaging through his closet, attempting to find something for him to wear.

“This won’t do.” Allura sighed.

“Nope, not at all” followed Nyma.

“Lance, you literally have nothing sexy in your closet what the hell is this?” Nyma complained.

“I have plenty of sexy things in my closet!” he defended.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” he stood up and the girls moved away to give him a good look. T-shirts, not a one pair of skinny jeans, hoodies… Okay yeah, maybe Lance’s wardrobe wasn’t the sexiest place in the universe.

“What do we do now? The closest to Lance’s size is Keith. But we can’t use Keith’s own clothes to seduce him!” 

“How about Shiro?” 

“No can do, Shiro is way bigger than your scrawny ass” sighed Nyma.

“Hey! I’m not scrawny!”

“Compared to Shiro, you are. Now shut up, we’re thinking” Allura began to pace his room, trying to think of people she knew that might have something for Lance to wear.

“How about Mark

“What?!” Lance and Allura yelled in synch. 

“Are you out of your mind?! What am I supposed to do? Go up to the dude and be like ‘hey can I borrow some clothes in order to look really hot and steal your boyfriend, who I’m in love with, away?’.”

“No, of course not. Not you anyway” she smirked.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Allura and I are going to do that”

“We are?”

“Yes, we are?”

 

 

Lance‘s nerves were killing him as he paced his room waiting for Allura and Nyma to come back from their secret agent mission. It’s been two hours what the hell were those idiots doing?

 

What the hell man? Was he really about wear Mark’s clothes? To seduce Keith? Even the thought made him shudder.

 

Lance jumped at the sound of his door slamming open as the girls flew in, panting and giggling.

 

“Here they are!” they yelled holding out a bag.

 

“What the hell took you so long? My brain started fuming from overthinking”

“That isn’t that concerning as the amount of thinking at which your brain starts overheating at is an average amount for anyone else” chirped Nyma. Lance gave her the finger as he took a black tank top and a pair of black leather pants out of the bag.

“What took you so long anyway?”

“We had to wash them” said Allura.

“They had to smell like you.” Added Nyma.

“You guys really thought about this in detail, haven’t you?” Lance looked at them with a mix of admiration and fear. “But you do realize we could’ve just gone shopping right?” 

“No way, that would’ve taken way too long” Allura waved him off

“Yeah, by the time we would’ve gotten back everyone at the party would already be piss drunk. We need him to see you sober too.”

“Won’t he recognize the clothes tho?”

“Nah, we found them shoved in the back of his closet, highly doubt he wears them often. And he and Keith have been dating for what? About a month?”

“One and a half months”

“Wow, he counted the days of his suffering” 

“Poor thing”

“I feel enough sorry for myself already, don’t need you two adding onto it, thank you”

“Alright Romeo, let’s make you hot for the Mulliet” Nyma snickered.

“Did you just? Wow. Can you never look at me or speak to me again?”

“Sorry dear but you need me to win Keith’s heart and dick, which is mainly what we’re working on here.”

“Also did you really have to compare us to the dumbest couple in history?”

“Yes, she did. Because you two come pretty close to them in stupidity levels.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later Lance was dressed in a slightly loose tank top which showed off his figure very nicely although according to Allura it was meant to show off his arms, and an incredibly tight pair of black leather pants, which he spent majority of those 20 minutes getting into.

“You look amazing!” the girls exclaimed, high-fiving each other.

“So, should we go now?”

“Oh, we’re not going”

“What?! You can’t just do all this and then leave me alone!” 

“Yes, we can actually. Nyma has an important exam tomorrow so she has to stay sober and I have a date.” Allura grinned 

“But-“

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head Pidge will be there, they’re in on the plan, so you’re good to go!” 

And that’s all he got before he was violently pushed out of his own room. It was 9pm, just about the time for the party to start, which got Lance thinking. If Keith was going, wasn’t Mark going too? Wouldn’t he recognize his own clothes? How was he supposed to do anything with that asshole having his arms around Keith the whole night? 

 

Now, Lance wasn’t the one to panic, but all of the things considered, this situation called for a slight amount of panicking. “The Plan”, which was how Allura and Nyma called it, was not explained to Lance at all. 

 

By the time he got to the house, he took a walk since it wasn’t far away and the evening was nice, it was almost half an hour later. He could already hear the music being blasted from outside the house. 

 

Not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do when he met Keith, he just decided to go in and look for Pidge, for starters.

 

Inside, the lights were dimmed, music so loud he could feel it banging inside his ribcage and people were already getting wasted, not wasting any time there.

 

He looked around, eyes scanning for Pidge. She was sitting on the couch, chatting with Hunk and couple more people. Well, as much as you can call drunken yelling over too loud music chatting.

He just awkwardly stood there, maybe trying to spot Keith in the crowd, not exactly sure of what should he be doing. This wasn’t Lance’s party, and partying was easy. Get in, get drunk, dance, get laid. The thing was, Lance’s evening plans that morning included binge eating ice cream and crying. So what does one do when their friends dress them in leather and make them go to a party to impress their crush who is taken and doesn’t even seem to be at the party yet?

 

His freaking out was interrupted by a sudden bone-crushing hug from a certain midget. Pidge was much stronger than they looked.

“Lanceeee! You’re heeeree!” she giggled.

 

“Yeah, see you’re already having a blast, Pidge. Thought you were supposed to help me.” 

 

“I will be more helpful intoxicated.”

 

“It’s not even 10pm yet you might want to slow down. Have you seen Keith?”

 

“Naahh, this is just the warm up! I can go for much longer!” she chuckled. “And yes, Keith is in the kitchen, alone~. Mark couldn’t come~.”

 

“Oh really?” Lance smirked. Well that’s one less thing to worry about.

 

Upon entering the kitchen Lance was pretty sure his legs have turned into jelly. Keith looked absolutely mesmerizing. His hair was tied up (which was secretly Lance’s kryptonite) along with really, really tight black pants and a loose crop top. Was that glitter on his face? Did the girls pay him a visit too? His ugly red cropped jacket, strangely, was nowhere in sight. He was shining, quite literally.

 

So, this shouldn’t be too hard. Right? Come on Lance, you’re not awkwardly approaching your first crush in middle school! You’re best friends! Just keep it chill, like usually. 

 

The problem was, Lance had kind of forgotten what usually was as Keith seemed to have been avoiding him as much as possible for the past month and spending all his time with Mark.

 

So as things have been working out suspiciously well that night, instead of Lance having to go with the middle school crush approach (which would include awkwardly shuffling over to Keith and dropping a lame pick-up-line) Keith noticed him and waved him over.

 

“What’s up hot stuff? Lookin’ good~” Keith purred. Wait, what? How drunk was he? It’s barely 10pm. Keith could never really hold his liquor but this was ridiculous even for him.

 

“You too” Lance croaked out awkwardly. “Soo, you’re not with Mark?” he knew Keith wasn’t with Mark but he honestly had no idea how to break the ice in this case. Why did the ice need breaking? Why was there any ice at all?! They were supposed to be best friends for fuck’s sake!

 

“Mmmmhh nope, he has exams to prepare for” Keith took a sip of his drink.

 

 

“Okay everyone!” a voice could be heard through the complaining crowd as the music stopped. 

“It’s time for truth or dare!” as soon as those words left the guy’s mouth groans and complaints were replaced with cheers.

 

They were about 2 hours into the party. Some were too drunk to play, some were not up for it and just sat down to chill and enjoy the show and some had to take care of their drunk friends. That last “some” referring to Pidge and poor Hunk.

 

So in the end, there was about 20 of them playing, which was still quite a lot. The senior, who Lance assumed was the host of the party, spun the bottle first and it ended up on a girl who looked like she escaped from the “Mean Girls” movie. She picked a dare and of course her dare was to kiss him. Were they in middle school? After that people decided to get quite creative with their dares. Stuff like combine first 5 things you pull out of the fridge and eat it, lick my foot and lick the toilet seat. Lance was somewhat glad that the bottle hasn’t landed on him even once with the dares people were picking. Of course he could pick truth but he wasn’t going to be the only wuss there.

 

A nerdy looking guy was spinning the bottle now and it just so happened to land on Keith. Oh boy.

 

“What’s your name darling?” he asked.

 

“Keith”

 

“Alright Keith, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare” the guy hummed, looking around the room for a suitable dare.

 

“I got it. I will spin the bottle again, and whoever it lands on, you’ll give them a lap dance. Is that okay Keith?” 

 

Keith nodded warily. The guy spun the bottle and Lance was praying to every entity out there that it doesn’t land on him. He would rather lick the toilet seat. He knew the purpose of him coming to the party was to seduce Keith or whatever but the clingier Keith got, the more scared Lance got. His panicking was interrupted by people cheering his name. Wait what? He looked down to see the throat of the bottle pointing right at him. Oh no, no no no no no no. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged up to his feet and pushed onto the nearby chair, by Keith. Lance’s previous panicking turned into… into… what’s the stronger word for panicking? Even more panicking? 

 

Keith settled in his lap and started grinding against him, looking quite shy at first but getting into it quite quickly. Lance.exe has stopped working. He crashed completely. As Keith got bolder he could feel his breath getting uneven and his body hot. And suddenly Keith was kissing him, hard and sloppy and messy and desperate. That’s when Lance woke up from his trance. Keith had a boyfriend and they were in a happy relationship. No matter what Allura and Nyma and Pidge kept saying. Lance loved Keith, but Keith wasn’t obligated to love him back. It was time to move on, to forget so he pushed Keith away and off of his lap. Needless to say this action was met with a series of awww’s and booo’s from the rest of the party guests who seemed to have enjoyed the show.

 

Lance felt a sharp jab in his chest upon looking at Keith, sitting on the floor, confused, overwhelmed by rejection. Lance ran a hand through his hair before walking through the door and into the backyard. He dropped by the edge of the pool and looked down into his reflection in the water. This was okay, this was the right thing to do. And when Keith’s sober and in his right mind he’ll be glad he hadn’t done anything to hurt Mark. At least that’s how it was supposed to be.

 

Couple of minutes of staring into the water and self pity later, Lance felt hands roughly forcing him to turn around. He only had a moment to look into Keith’s eyes before being pulled into another forceful sloppy kiss. 

 

“Why?!” Keith yelled after Lance pushed him away one more time.

 

“You have a boyfriend Keith! You’re drunk, you’re needy and you have no idea what you’re doing!”

 

“I’ve literally been drinking one bottle of beer the whole night!”

 

“What? B-but you’ve been all clingy and stuff…” Fuck, Lance knew exactly where this was going.

 

“Why?” he whispered.

 

“Because I like you! What did you think?!”

 

“Why did you start dating Mark then?”

 

“I don’t know. Every time I resolved myself to ask you out I’d get scared and give up. It didn’t seem like I was going to get anywhere and it didn’t seem like you liked me back either so I just thought… I thought I’d try getting over you.” He sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands.

Lance felt on the verge of a heart attack. He was so stupid. He was so goddamn stupid. He should’ve listened to Allura when she told him to ask Keith out. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Keith and buried his face into his shoulder, swaying them lightly from side to side.

“I’m sorry” he felt tears well up behind his closed eyelids. 

“I’m sorry I was stupid. I’m sorry I didn’t notice your feelings. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt earlier.” He was full on crying now. He didn’t even notice when he let the tears go. As ridiculous as it was in this situation, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of Keith’s angry face, when he notices Lance’s snot all over his shirt.

“You have nothing to apologize for” said Keith, squeezing his hands tightly around Lance’s waist. “I did the same thing.”

They stood like that for a while, in silence. Swaying from side to side, illuminated by the moonlight’s reflection in the pool. Lance wished they had some sort of slow, romantic music to dance to. It seemed appropriate. 

Slowly but carefully Keith pulled away, leaning his forehead against Lance’s and whispered softly: “Can I kiss you now?”

‘Yes!’ he wanted to scream and kiss and be kissed and to softly run his fingers through that dumb mullet. And feel his heartbeat pick up as he drowned his love for the beautiful boy in front of him. He wanted to, but it wasn’t right. Not like this.

“No.” he said instead, leaving Keith instantly dumbfounded. 

“Don’t get me wrong! I really do want to kiss but you’re still dating Mark and as much I’ve fantasized about punching him in the face this wouldn’t be okay. Not without you properly breaking it off with him first.” 

“Why do you have to be so nice?” Keith groaned, shoving his face back into Lance’s shoulder. 

“Because you’re an asshole. We have to balance each other out like that.” He chuckled, which earned him a smack to the head. He didn’t mind. So they kept swaying.

It’s not like they didn’t have anything else to say. They still did, a lot. It’s just that, in chilly midnight breeze, with the moon smiling down on them, in each other’s arms all snuggly and comfortable, those things could wait.

 

 

A week later Keith had broken up with Mark. The poor guy didn’t take the news so well but he was polite about it at least. And thus, their plans to have Keith move into his dorm room were cancelled and Keith was now able to kiss Lance as much as he wanted.

 

They were snuggling in Lance’s bed, watching a movie. Lance liked being the small spoon, he would not take anything but the small spoon. Before he could threaten Keith in order to keep his dark secret he’d already gushed about it to Shiro who told Allura who told everybody alive. But Lance didn’t mind, as long as he got to cuddle with Keith for the rest of his life he’d take Pidge’s teasing. 

He turned his head lightly and puckered up, asking for a kiss. After standing like that for about a minute, without any kisses being given to him and his mouth in pain, he decided the best way to get attention was to smack Keith. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!?” He jumped up and proceeded to stare at Lance with a slight look of betrayal. 

“Your cute boyfriend is asking for a kiss and you’re ignoring me. Aren’t you supposed to be like, not paying attention to the movie and instead looking at my face in awe of how beautiful I am and how much you love me?” 

“You wish” he chuckled. Still, he bent down and started peppering Lance’s face with tiny kisses. Starting from his forehead and going down to his lips. His own stretched in a smile as Lance let out a tiny chuckle or a squeal with each kiss. 

Lance watched Keith pull away and his smile fall, one of his hands, still stroking Lance’s hair lightly.

“What’s wrong? Are you dying? Please tell me you’re not dying.” As ridiculous as this sounded, Lance was scared. Things were going so perfectly, too perfectly, and he couldn’t help being afraid that somehow, this will all be taken away from him. None of this felt real yet.

 

“What? No, you idiot! I was going to tell you I love you! You had to go and ruin it though.” 

It took Lance a moment to process that sentence. He just stared, dumbfounded, with his mouth slightly apart, like a fish. 

“Awwwwwwwww babe!” Lance yelled as he finally realized what his boyfriend was saying and threw his arms around Keith. 

“Are you crying?” Keith chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling them both back down.

“What? No-“that’s when he noticed he was, indeed, crying. He chuckled as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand but somehow they wouldn’t stop coming.

“Why are you crying?” Keith was still laughing.

“I just- I love you? So much?” after that he gave up and let himself cry into Keith’s shoulder. Just like that night by the pool. Only this time, he was crying happy tears. Just a really, really happy boy, crying really happy tears. 

Keith laughed. He laughed as he kissed all of Lance’s tears away, he laughed as he hugged him even tighter, laughed as they finally settled down. Only when both their eyelids had gotten heavy and yawns filled the room, had Keith stopped laughing. And they fell asleep holding each other, peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? Tell me if you did, kudos and comments greatly appreciated. I apologize if the last bit seemed kind of rushed. That's because it was, I was going through my old works to find something to submit as the third work in my application for the Lance zine and I stumbled upon this and I really liked how it was written so I decided to finish it but today is just one of those days I have forgotten how words work, it happens. I was also really impatient to get this out so I will try to fix the end and update it sometime later.  
> Anyways, have a nice day or night, stay hydrated *smorch*  
> Byeee


End file.
